1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aramid and mica paper compositions and to a process for using such compositions as flame barriers.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,272, issued Mar. 5, 1963 on the application of D. E. Jackson discloses a composition including fibrids, such as meta-aramid fibrids, and flake-like materials, such as mica for use decorative panels, electrical insulation, or molded shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,872, issued Feb. 28, 1995 on the application of Shinoki et al. discloses the preparation of sheets made from meta-aramid fibrids and mica for electrical insulation.